Easter Special April Fools day! a AMUTO One Shot!
by fridgethatbubblegum
Summary: "You are being arrested" The man in a suit said. Torturous screams echoed on the cold, grey walls. I was terrified, terrified until... "APRIL FOOLS DAY!" AMUTO One shot! ENJOY!


**Bubble: Hey everyone! I couldn't decide on what to do for this but I wanted to write something really quick for every event of the year ya know?! xD So, I've decided on a Easter and April Fools merged together! As said in the title, It is AMUTO! It took me a while to plan this... but! Please enjoy and I REALLY hope you like it!**

**Rima: Heey guys!**

**Nagi: Hello!**

**Amu: We're in this too!**

**Ikuto: YAY Amuto! **

**Bubble: I DO NOT own Shugo Chara, please R&R!**

**Yaya: CHOCOLATE...**

* * *

**Slumber Party FTW!**

Amu's P.O.V:

So, everybody is going to be at my house for a slumber party!

And when I say everybody, I mean EVERYBODY!

Even the _teachers _are going to be here! Like WHAT?! I didn't even invite them... But anyway!

My class is here, (Same deal from Bubble's fanfic previously) Yaya, Kukai, Kairi, Utau, Rima, Nagihiko, Tadase and more! (13-14 years of age) Nikaidou sensei, his girlfriend Sanjou, and Ikuto is here too! (Ami too...) (all default ages.)

Actually, not everybody's here yet, that's just who I invited, so I'm pumped!

Suddenly sirens exploded in front of my house.

"Miss Hinamori!" Somebody shouted. My head shot up and I ran outside.

"You are being arrested." The man in a suit said, standing in front of a full-fledged police car. It wasn't fake.

"What? Why? Is this a joke?" I asked carefully.

"No, cameras have detected you robbing a store nearby." The man said, turning his phone on and showing footage of a pink haired girl with the same jacket I have on standing with a blonde haired boy and a blue haired boy.

"These are your friends, I believe" The man said and pulled some hand cuffs out of his pocket.

"But I didn't do this!" I shouted. "Nonsense. One of them is in the car." The guy gestured into the tinted windows.

_Ikuto. _I thought wildly, he had the most hopeless expression on his face ever, no smirks telling me this was made up or anything!

"Boss, I got the other one on his way to this house." A deeper voice said from behind me.

_Tadase! _I was trying to argue now. Tadase looked SO sad I couldn't bear to watch.

"Who are you, anyway?" I asked desperately. My blood ran cold at their reply.

"Easter."

"You are underage, so we will not put you into jail, we'll just torture you until you plead guilty." The man said to me.

"What?!" I squeaked and he threw me into the car next to Ikuto, my hands were cuffed, so I couldn't stop myself from landing on Ikuto.

"S-sorry" I muttered, pulling myself off him as best as I could. Struggling like a worm without full access to my arms.

"Let's head off." The 'Boss' said and drove off, away from my house.

"Amu-chan, how could you do this?" Tadase whispered, now sitting next to me, as helpless as I was.

"I didn't mean to...! I didn't even do anything!" I moaned.

"Stop lying" Ikuto glared at me and I felt really really bad.

"We're here" The Boss said and pulled us stumbling, out of the car.

I walked into the square building, wires and chords lay scattered all over the place, electricity crackling and sparks flying from broken pieces of furniture. Torturous screams echoed on the cold, grey walls. Blood spattered in various places. I was terrified, terrified until...

"APRIL FOOLS DAY!" A whole crowd jumped out of hiding behind the massive wall on the other side of the room, every single person I had invited stood there, laughing their heads off.

"You should have seen your face!" Yaya screamed.

"Omg, Amu seriously" Ikuto smirked, Tadase laughed too. I looked around and burst into tears.

Some people couldn't control their laughter, but most walked up to me, patting my back, still laughing, but whatever.

"I called Easter up and they agreed instantly to form this fool." Ikuto said, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"You MEANIE!" I screeched and even Hikaru had come out of hiding to see me crying my eyes out.

"Sorry, I mean it" Ikuto said, shaking off the fake hand cuffs, not even secured properly in the first place and hugged me until I stopped crying.

"Let's go home." He said and pulled me back into the haunted fake police car.

"No! You're not coming to my party!" I whined. His face fell slightly in a fake look of defeat.

"Oh c'mon, you _knew _it was April fools..." He said and tried to hug me. I pushed him away, facing the other way.

* * *

Ikuto's P.O.V:

Whoops, maybe I should have stuck with the spider plan that Kukai and I had conjured up last night.

But I really wanted to save that for Halloween, but then this fool was probably even scarier, oh well, it was the mastermind that I possess that came up with this whole thing, it probably wasn't that bad anyway.

Amu _always _overreacts...

* * *

Tadase's P.O.V:

"Let's have an eating contest!" Yaya shouted.

"One bowl of 20 chocolate eggs each, how many we can eat in 30 seconds!" Brave people joined but I stayed back to watch.

Amu-chan had seemed to get over the whole fool thing, but she didn't let Ikuto back into the game.

"We're playing truth or dare now!" Yaya said with her mouth full, easily winning the game and grabbing truth or dare cards from her bag.

"Truth" Kairi said, licking his fingers after scoring 2nd place eating 18 and a half eggs, when Yaya ate 19.

"Kairi, do you like Amu?" Utau asked him.

"Uh... yes..." He said after a while.

"Dare" Nagihiko said confidently.

"Paint your nails pink and put red lipstick on!" Ami said. He did it easily, devastating Ami (not knowing he had been Nadeshiko) and seeing he was actually prettier than her.

"Arm wrestle tournament!" Kukai shouted.

Ikuto had snuck into the house while Amu was in the bathroom, helping Nagihiko get the makeup off.

"Who wants to verse me?" Ikuto had said. There was utter silence.

"I will" I said confidently, he raised his eyebrows up at me.

"Fine, but whoever loses, will never talk to Amu again." He said. I gulped.

"Tadase... I must admit the stakes are high here." Kiseki whispered. I had already character changed.

"Are you turning your back on me too Kiseki? Is it not the Kings' job to protect the Queen from all savages?" I roared and laughed hysterically.

I lost. DAMMIT (T.T)

* * *

Rima's P.O.V:

"Yaya, don't underestimate me" I glared at her.

"Same here! Yaya's duckies are stronger than you think!" She replied. I beat her. SO easily.

* * *

Kukai's P.O.V:

"Kairi! Come here! I'll show you who's boss!" I shouted and beat him easily.

"I have no right to talk to Hinamori san!" Kairi wailed and ran into a closet to hide.

* * *

Amu's P.O.V:

"Whew! That was a feisty blob of lipstick there!" I sighed as it finally came off Nagihiko's lips.

"I'm glad that's gone too" He laughed.

"Hey... you're not still mad, are you?" He asked.

"I'm not mad at you, I'm just... not that happy with Ikuto, I guess." I replied, looking down.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine soon." He said and walked out of the bathroom. I followed quietly, quite glad he was there.

It was getting dark, I guess everybody was tired too. Kukai had fallen asleep on the couch, Yaya was sleeping too, close, but not quite on top of him.

Kairi was reading a book on the single couch, Rima and Nagihiko had started playing a quiet game of karuta (a card game that involves the reading of a certain phrase, connecting to a certain card that was situated somewhere on the ground. Whoever got the card with the right phrase first was the winner.)

Tadase and Utau was watching TV, Nikaidou sensei and Sanjou san nowhere to be seen.

I sighed and got onto the couch.

I didn't really feel like sleeping, but eventually I did.

What I didn't realise was what I thought was a pillow ended up to be something quite different.

Something blue... something... _alive._

* * *

**Bubble: THANKS FOR READING! I didn't really want to make it a soppy One Shot but if you thought it was too harsh on Amu, or if you didn't like it please tell me, it was slightly rushed, but Happy Easter for yesterday and happy (?) April Fools! he he! So yeah! If you haven't seen my series please check it out too!**

**Amu: (T.T) The devastating moments of my life.**

**Ikuto: Oi Bubble, you should have put in my spider plan.**

**Bubble: No Ikuto, you are like OBSESSED with spiders now... Maybe next time. Oh yeah and Utau isn't really the bad guy in this one and probably won't be in the next series I write but whatever, maybe someone else will be... *mischievous glint of the eye***

**Rima: Anyway thank you SOOOO much for reading and see you soon!**

**Yaya: Byeee!**


End file.
